Payback
by Fleur06
Summary: This is a continuation of Forbidden Love taken about 6 months later. there is no relationships between Tactical Response teams. What happens when there is a crackdown on bikie groups and Tactical Response is involved, will it cost one of them their job. Rated T for some of the scenes
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Forbidden love taken a few months later after the end of the other one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Looking around at the three men walking into the communications room, dressed in suits formal looking his eyes moving around the room starting to feel nervous "is Kerry here?" shaking his head "no" hoping they don't ask more even he couldn't keep track of Kerry's movements anymore, should he ring and ask her.

Seeing them look at the screen "get Lawson back here, I take it he is out on the road" nodding where else would he be and where are the please not even Kerry gives him one, putting on the head sets feeling their eyes upon him "Lawson, you're wanted at base now" hearing his voice come through trying to make his voice soft "how am I meant to know, there are three men in suits waiting for you" Hearing Lawson's voice coming through "find out what they want" rolling his eyes turning to face them "what is this about" the seriousness on their faces "we need Senior Sergeant Blake to come back to base, we can discuss it then" turning back to the screen "Lawson just come back to base now, they won't tell me"

Hearing Lawson's voice "where's Kerry can't she deal with this" his eyes in front of him "umm she's not in yet"

His eyes straight ahead rolling his eyes "I'm on my way, find out when Kerry is coming in, if she isn't too busy with her boyfriend" seeing Stella's eyes upon his "you can't blame Kerry for being too busy he is rather cute and a bikie" glancing at Stella "you into guys now" shaking her head "I'm just saying he isn't too bad, there is something about him" his eyes straight ahead there was something about hi m, and not all good, if only Kerry would realize that and use her brain.

Tapping his foot impatiently turning to Leon "how far away is Lawson" not even looking at them "he's on his way, want me to find out about Kerry too" shaking their head before one of them looks at him "Find out how long she will be" seeing the others glance at him, what on earth was going on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

Getting out of the car turning to Stella and Christian "Hopefully won't be too long"" slamming the door before striding into the communications room.

Looking up relief that Lawson is there the men unsettling him seeing Lawson turning to them "what's this about" following them away "somewhere we can talk" nodding "what is this about first, where's Kerry?" watching as the looks go between them "lets discuss this upstairs"

Turning to look at Leon and Lawson and around Detective Finch "Kerry keeping casual hours now" shaking his head "she was just following upon stuff on her way in" watching as Lawson ushers them out "I'll take you upstairs" turning to Leon "find out how long Kerry is, tell her were are up here when she decides to grace us with her presence"

Grabbing her bag out of the car hurrying into the communications room, seeing Leon looking at her "what?" shaking his head where was the Kerry he knew, the one who was here early and left late, she was different and slightly mellowed, he was wanting her to come in like he had heard on the bike trip worse for wear "we have visitors, they are up there with Lawson, they weren't too impressed you weren't here or they had to wait for Lawson" her eyes glancing around "who are they?" shrugging at Kerry "they didn't say, they weren't too talkative, creepy is you ask me"

Walking away turning to look at Leon "I'm here now, if they gave me warning" a smirk on his face "you would of left home earlier" shaking his head "never thought I'd see the day when Inspector Kerry Vincent was constantly late to work" walking out of the room before facing Leon "who says I'm late"

Rushing up the stairs opening the door seeing their eyes upon her "what's this about"

Seeing the door open and Kerry walk in, he wanted them to wait until she came "Inspector" nodding looking around waiting for them to continue "Inspector Mills, Detective Chris finch and Detective Rachel Harris we have briefed Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake already" looking around at the people "you can now brief me"

Seeing Inspector Mills gaze upon her no smile there "you still with Michael Davidson" her mouth straight "I'd say that is none of your business" seeing their faces just as serious "a relationship with an Insigma Bikie is very much our business and whilst you are in a relationship with one, you are not privy to this discussion" walking closer to Inspector Mills her face inches from his "for a start get your information correct Michael Davidson is no longer an Insigma or in the group secondly all support you need for Tactical Response goes through me first"

Shaking his head standing his ground with her "this has come from high up, you are not involved in it" turning to look at Kerry "you sure he is out of the group?" her eyes moving side to side slightly "yes if you know your job better you would realize that"

Standing in the room not moving her eyes boring into them, she wasn't moving and used to getting what she wanted seeing Detective Finch move over to her "There is a crack down on all bikie groups in Victoria a zero tolerance to any illegal activities the crackdown starts tomorrow, we need a police presence, any step wrong and we will come down hard on them, there is zero tolerance to bikie groups, we need the tactical compartment to help us, as you are with a bikie or ex bikie from one of the main players in Victoria they don't want you involved or to know too much" shaking her head "that is bullshit" shrugging he had always like her, tough but hard "a good lawyer knowing you're involved the case can be thrown out, we can't do this without the tactical compartment", seeing Lawson's eyes move to her as she bites her lips, she knew this day was coming she was just hoping that Tactical Response wouldn't be involved, she knew there was more that they weren't telling her "it's the information you aren't saying I am interested in knowing, why you need my team none of that need a tactical compartment", hearing Inspector Mills voice "conflict of interest for you Inspector Vincent" rolling her eyes before narrowing them "no" nodding at her "the information needed will be given each day in the morning" glaring at them "My team will not be helping you unprepared, if you need their help they will have all the information in advance" watching them look at each other "they won't be unprepared, Senior Sergeant Blake will get all the information we have and is needed to help us and it is all confidential, we don't want any information leaked" shaking her head before walking out of the room hearing her name called out turning around glaring at them "Inspector, if we find out any warning has been given to any of the gangs especially the Insigma's I will ensure you will not be working at Tactical Response or anywhere anymore" moving closer to them her face close to his "what's that meant to mean" their eyes upon her "we know you are in a relationship with an Insigma Bikie and for all we know he is still in contact with them"

Her voice raising the anger in it all "you know shit, no wonder you are stuck in what you do, you think a suit makes you look important" turning to walk away hearing them call out "inspector" not even looking at them "piss off" storming down the stairs.

Watching Kerry storm out trying to control the smile on his face as they look at him "she will be charged if we find out she has leaked any information" his face hardening "Kerry isn't like that, she can be trusted with this information, you do need her to help you with this" seeing their faces upon him "none of this information is given to her in advance she will find out the day it all happens, I will have nothing ruin this you understand" standing up pointing to the door "you can find your own way out"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Hearing the storming down the stairs looking up seeing the look on Kerry's face "fucking arseholes who do they think they are" turning to face Kerry "the meeting not go too well" sitting down in her cubicle Mick was out of the Insigma's she was sure of that she would know if her boyfriend was still in the gang, wouldn't she? Shaking her head slightly no she would she had fallen in love with him he had moved into her place a few months ago.

Looking up seeing them come down the stairs the faces serious watching their every move seeing them nod at her "inspector Vincent " not moving from her chair "you can find your own way out" turning to face Lawson "we'll see you 7 am tomorrow"

Watching the men walk out turning to face Kerry her face hardened seeing her look up at him "when does this start" looking at her, he wants to tell her more, he knows her and despite his misgivings about her relationship with Mick he knows her and that she wouldn't jeopardise her career or the case "first thing tomorrow, they are going to tie up Tactical Response for at least a week or more it looks like" seeing Kerry her blue eyes boring into his slightly unsettling if you didn't know her "I wish I could give you more information Kerry, I have limited information it is a huge crackdown they are planning" seeing her eyes not moving from hers at first why wasn't he giving her more did he actually think that they would find out, did he actually trust her 100%, shaking his head slightly no he didn't trust Mick would Kerry tell him anything.

Her eyes moving side to side slightly before back at Lawson shaking her head slightly "you're just loving the fact you are in charge here and know more, isn't it what you've wanted" shaking his head moving away from Kerry "you can't blame them Kerry, you're in a relationship with a ex Insigma, did you really think it wouldn't affect your career or are you so desperate that you are willing to jeopardise your career for him?" turning her chair around to face him trying to control the anger her voice rising "get out of here, you just love the I told you so, shit he is an ex Insigma nothing to do with them now what part of that don't you or those fuckwits understand" turning to look at Kerry where was the Kerry Vincent who thought about her career who wasn't willing to sacrifice everything they had worked hard for "maybe if you started to think with your head instead of his dick you would realize what is happening and why"

Her voice low firm the anger boiling over standing up "get out Lawson" her voice rising "now" standing at the doorway his eyes looking at her why couldn't she see he cared what happened to her and that Mick was bad news not just for her career hearing her voice rise "piss off now I don't want to see you or hear your patronizing voice"

Walking out away from her cubicle seeing Leon's eyes upon his walking towards the car seeing Stella a smirk on her face "pissing off Kerry again" hopping in the passenger seat glancing back "just drive Stel" his eyes moving down the corridor what was it about Mick he didn't like was it the fact he was with Kerry shaking his head no Kerry wasn't the same person anymore would she actually tell Mick.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning back in the passenger seat his thoughts going back to the conversation before Kerry arrived when asking when it was going to happen the raiding of the clubhouses hearing the reply "first thing tomorrow, we are raiding two of them in the morning, then another two in the afternoon, we don't want to give them much warning we know drugs, weapons are coming in, we presume through the waterfront, there is a huge crackdown there too, criminal checks for all employees" moving away from them "you are going to tie up Tactical Response for at least a week or more in the raids" seeing them nod at him, he wanted Kerry in on this when he mentioned that they needed Kerry on this the stern "no, conflict of interest, we can't do this without the tactical compartment but Inspector Vincent is not to know the comings and goings of this investigation at the moment, the information we have is she is heavily involved with an Insigma bikie who is living with her" trying not to show his surprise he knew she was in a relationship and thought they still were but living together why did those few words just then bother him. Wanting to protect Kerry "he is has left the group a while ago" why didn't they believe him did they know more than what Kerry did "whether he is an ex or with them, he still can have an association with them, Kerry will get the information that is required for her and nothing more, we will not have any tip offs" shaking his head "she isn't like that"

The looks given they didn't believe him then, "what clubhouses are you raiding tomorrow" seeing them look at each other "that information will be available in the morning" "the clubhouses raided tomorrow is to be kept confidential" it seemed maybe they didn't trust him either

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Pulling up his bike outside base, leaning against it, despite it being nearly a year since he and Kerry started going out he will never get used to picking her up from Tactical Response the police base where she worked, was he really still going out with a copper, watching the goings inside the base the cars not there, except Kerry's he would prefer to wait outside looking around a smile on his face he never thought he would fall in love with a copper or when he went to the pub that night, but here he was living with her and not able to get enough of her

Pulling into the base, glancing around turning to Lawson "Kerry still going out with her bikie boyfriend?" shrugging at Stella "why don't you ask her?" shaking her head a smile on her face "I don't need to ask her, unless he is stalking her or they are just screwing each other"

Watching Kerry walk out of base, walking over to her "Kerry" turning around her eyes slightly raising her eyes at him, what did he want this time, waiting for him "yeah" looking at Kerry despite what happened that morning he was worried about her "just be careful, this new crack down on bikie groups, could be taken personally to you" looking up into his caring face why couldn't he just leave it "it's a crack down on all bikie groups Lawson not just the Insigma's what does it matter to you anyway" watching Lawson's eyes move to outside "isn't that your boyfriend there, you still going out?" turning to smile at Mick before facing Lawson raising her eyes "isn't his dick the reason I'm off this case, thought that would answer your question", seeing him leaning closer moving away from him "don't Lawson" moving away from her shit she is stubborn "just be careful, you know what they are like and tried before I wouldn't be surprised if they took this crackdown hard" moving closer to him her voice firm "they tried to rape me once Lawson a fact you can't seem to forget, they failed then and they will fail again" shaking his head "you won't have someone around you all the time to protect you Kerry" rolling her eyes at him putting her hand on his arm "you volunteering? you worry too much, I'm not a copper for nothing and since I have nothing to do with this case what does it matter"

Watching Kerry 's retreating back as she walks up to Mick, turning away as he leans down kissing her, should he be worried.

Feeling Kerry's lips upon his, his eyes moving above her head watching Lawson walk away "what was that about" shaking her head she didn't want to worry him "just police stuff, it doesn't matter" his eyes meeting Lawson there was something in them seeing them glare at him "is he jealous?" shaking her head "no….. not in the way you think" wrapping his arms around her "hmm because I am, you two are obviously very close yeah should I be worried?" looking up at him touching his face would she call them close "you have nothing to worry about, he is very protective of me, of the whole squad and a smart arse" turning her face to glance at him, despite it all she was still mad at him turning back to Mick feeling his hands under her shirt "what are you doing here?" looking around seeing them all leave as his lips meet hers quickly "felt like going for a ride so picked you up, want to take you somewhere special". Leaning against his back her arms around his waist she was in love with him she had tried not to be but she was would the Insigma's take any of this out on him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

Leaning back on the passenger seat her eyes closing despite her non involvement in it all the paperwork was still piling up, the running sheets which Lawson usually does having to be completed, work she normally bought home to do to fill in the lonely nights, no longer needed instead curling up

on the couch next to Mick, trying to do as much work as she could here without the distraction at home brought out of her thoughts by Lawson's voice "sleeping on the job again Kerry" not even opening her eyes "I'm not sleeping, you can't even tell with my sunnies on" a smile on his face "you were practically snoring" moving her sunnies up her eyes moving sideways towards him "I don't snore" raising her eyes at him "yes you do" rolling her eyes at him "you wouldn't even know"

A smirk on his face "oh I remember Kezza, you snore like a chainsaw" shaking here head slightly her eyes glancing at him "you could of left" raising his eyes at her "you were lying on my arm I couldn't move, amazing I still had feeling on it afterwards" her eyes moving straight ahead "you were meant to go home, no one asked you to stay" his eyes moving towards her "that's not entirely correct Ker, you wanted me that night" her eyes looking straight ahead " yeah we all make mistakes" a laugh coming out of his mouth "that's not what you thought at the time"

Turning to look at Lawson "what's this about Lawson wanting to do it again, reminiscing, its creepy" watching her lean back on the seat "close your eyes and I'll creep you out even more" seeing her eyebrows raise what was he hoping to do, why did he bring it up did he actually want to sleep with her again was he jealous shaking his head slightly, it has to be he wants her to wake up to the fact that Mick wasn't good for her.

Answering her phone a smile on her face "yeah should be home about 6ish, just driving back to base now" leaning back on the chair would anything happen to Mick she knew most of them knew who she was and that he left the gang for her "you too" before hanging up.

Seeing Lawson look at her a smile on his face "not that you too that always means the person on the other end said I love you" raising her eyes at him "you know that for a fact do you" nodding at Kerry "yeah you say you too as you know someone is listening" turning to face Lawson "like listening to other people's phone calls do you?" a small laugh escaping from him "nah, only yours" a smile "bit hard when we are in the same car"

Glancing at Kerry as they drive along "going to tell him about the crack down, not even looking at Lawson "why the interest in Mick and my love life, jealous hey?" his eyes moving to Kerry "huh, when love is involved people have been known to lie?' shaking her head at Lawson "oh please like you have never lied, suppose you need a girlfriend first" shaking his head glancing at Kerry his voice serious " is he at risk over this" her eyes moving sideways at Lawson before looking ahead shrugging "I dunno, I doubt they will take any of this lightly" his eyes moving to Kerry "what are you going to do" his eyes moving quickly to Kerry "you don't think he is involved with them"

Her eyes straight ahead not answering Lawson a pause before shaking her head "no" glancing at Kerry "you sure of that" not looking at him was she sure that he had nothing to do with them before her eyes moving sideways at him "just leave it Lawson, just get over this obsession or what ever you want to call it with him" his eyes straight ahead "I'm worried about it Kerry and you, he is going to bring you down, you have to admit even you're not sure if he still has some involvement with them" her eyes straight ahead her voice firm " I'd know" not even looking at her "like you knew in the first place"

Her voice firm controlling the anger she was feeling towards him "it's different now" his eyes moving looking at her before going back on the road "why because you're in love with him, or you know him or because you are screwing him and don't' want to believe it" her voice growing louder "I know him Lawson and I trust him, give me some credit here instead of acting like some jealous boyfriend, I am in a relationship with him so get over it and used to it as it isn't going to change anytime soon if you have a problem with that keep it to yourself as I don't want to hear it"

Shaking his head at Kerry why can't she see it "of course you don't, just be careful both of you"

Nearing the base moving her head towards Lawson "have you raided the Insigma's yet?" looking straight ahead "you know I can't tell you that" turning around in her seat "you really think I'm corrupt and would let them know" his eyes not moving from straight ahead "no…" interrupting him "but" shaking her head as Lawson continues "no I don't think you would, but Mick, do you really believe he has no contact with them, what if you slip up and say something to him, he could warn them" her mouth set in a straight line her eyes ahead "what's to say I haven't already said something to him about the crackdowns" his eyes moving to look at her "I trust you Kerry" shaking her head interrupting him "shit you do, you're enjoying every minute of this, being in charge of it all, you really think I'd jeopardise the investigation"

His eyes moving at Kerry as they pull into the street where the base is the pause there, did he think she would, would she accidentally do it, hearing the pause before saying "no" seeing the glare on her face as they nearly pull into the base "not intentionally" her eyes glaring at him "you are so far up your own arse"

Opening the door of the car her eyes moving around before seeing Lawson get out, her voice low and full of anger "the slack I have given you all, turned a blind eye to stuff you have done, not following protocol, as from now it stops all of it, one step out of line for any of you and I will come down on you so hard" slamming the door walking away

Watching Kerry storm away maybe he had pushed her too hard, maybe he should of given her some lea way, watching as she comes back to her car not even looking at him before tearing out of base.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

Pulling up at her house her hands on the wheel of the car, banging the wheel, why can't people realize he is out she had been a cop long enough to know despite it all she couldn't give him up she had worked hard to get where she is now looking up at his bike in the driveway could she say 100% that he wouldn't warn them, shaking her head the niggling there damn Lawson the doubts there no Lawson was wrong why couldn't he give Mick a chance he didn't even know him.

OOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hearing her phone ring, moving away from Mick's arms around her, hanging up the phone curiosity there quickly getting dressed seeing Mick stir before moving over to him leaning down to kiss him "see you tonight"

Driving into base seeing Lawson there his eyes meeting hers walking over to her as she gets out of the car "what's this about Lawson" his eyes moving around "I'm sorry Kerry" her eyes boring into his showing no emotion nothing as her eyes raise slightly " is that it, is that what you wanted me to come in so urgently for" his eyes moving around before turning to the team "Shan, Christian TR2, Josh and Stel and Michael in TR1" turning to Kerry "Get your gun and vest, I'll explain on the way, I'm driving" walking away "you always were such a control freak" a smile on his face maybe she was over being made at her "look who's talking"

Leaning back on the seat her eyes moving to Lawson she was still mad at him and hurt, she wasn't going to show her vulnerability "I'm sorry for yesterday Kerry Yeah I don't like Mick and stuff" her eyes moving away from him "you don't even know him" glancing at her "we deal with people like him all the time" biting her lip not even looking at him her mouth in a straight line "people like him, he's not a criminal Lawson, his only crime was being in a bikie gang"

Shaking his head slightly why without even trying was he pissing her off why couldn't he shut up about him "A gang that has a notorious reputation, bringing in illegal weapons, drugs and involved in shootings, I know he's affecting your career, I don't want another fight with you that's not what this is about" her eyes moving out the car window "really, what is it about then"

Wanting to stop the car "we haven't raided the Insigma's they have had surveillance on the houses and the phone tapped" her eyes moving towards him "that's what you're doing today, the surveillance and phone taps were for me and Mick" his eyes looking straight ahead as she continues her voice rising slightly "how long have you known" biting his lips his eyes moving towards her seeing her jaw clenched her voice full of anger "how long" unable to look at her was this the final straw between them "I only found out last night" her eyes moving sideways "that's shit Lawson" his eyes moving to look at her "you're here now, I thought you'd want to be involved in this"

Turning away from Lawson where was the Senior Sergeant that she was used to, what was happening to them "you don't even trust me even now, where does that leave the team Lawson" the little voice inside of her adding "and us" wanting to stop the car "I do Kerry, why do you think you're here now" shaking her head "that's not the point"

Nearing the location "we're raiding Tanker's house" raising his eyes in surprise "I didn't know you realized where he lived" rolling her eyes at him "Mick has mentioned it, I've never been here" nodding at her "Shan is doing one of the other houses, Josh is doing the club house, the other houses don't need tactical response", turning to Kerry "ready" nodding at Lawson taking a deep breath she would be as ready as she ever would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting out of the car looking around seeing one of the guys go up to Lawson "what is Inspector Vincent doing here" his eyes glancing at Kerry "she's here with me, she's staying she's not involved in any of this" watching as they walk away.

Walking up to the front door with her gun raised as the door opens, going inside with the rest of them, seeing Tanker's eyes glaring at hers as they make there way through the house moving aside watching them raid the house her eyes moving around, moving towards the door looking around seeing Tanker next to her "you are going to regret this Inspector" turning to face him her eyes boring into his unmoving moving closer to him "is that a threat" shaking his head his eyes glaring at her leaning closer "no, that's a promise, I'd watch your back from now on" her tongue moving around her lips, the want to arrest him.

Walking into the room the tension in the air "you alright Kerry" seeing Tanker sneer at her "Your inspector is fine for the time being, How is you boyfriend going, see you are still going out together" moving closer to him the anger rising jabbing him in the chest "you leave him out of this" an unsettling smile on his face "there is no way I'm leaving Mick out of this, you both made your bed, are you still a good root for him, enjoy screwing him"

Glancing at Kerry and Tanker seeing the anger on her face watching as she walks closer to him "that is something you will never find out" shrugging "never say never Kerry"

Walking closer to Kerry "Kerry, we're finished here, we're going to the clubhouse" seeing Mick coming closer to Kerry "she is not going into the clubhouse" a smile on her face "just watch me" moving closer to him bringing her knees up "leave Mick out of this, you hear me" looking up as Detective Finch walks in "Andrew Thomas, we need you to accompany us down to the station"

Moving away "enjoy your time in jail" hearing his voice "this isn't over Kerry far from it, say hi to Mick from me" turning to watch as Chris walks away with him her eyes moving around her hand coming up to her mouth, were they just idle threats.

Watching Tanker walk up screwing up her face slightly "damn" she shouldn't of let him get to her, where was the Kerry in control why did she show or give him a reaction were her feelings for Mick that strong.

Following Kerry out to the car what went on in there, driving along to the club house, he knew her long enough to know that he had rattled her, her tough exterior that she puts up still there but there was something in her eyes "maybe you and Mick should go away for a week or a couple of days" her eyes moving to Lawson brought out of her though "what, I'll be fine" her eyes moving out to the side would he actually do anything to her, or use Mick to get at her "Kerry you need to take these threats seriously, get Mick out of town if you think he's in danger" turning her head away from him her voice firm "Just leave it Lawson" if she didn't give him a reaction none of this would have been happening.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the communications room, in the whole time they had been going out he had never been inside the base, not that Kerry hadn't invited him he just didn't feel comfortable.

Hearing a noise turning around a smile on her face walking over to him, glancing around kissing him briefly "what's going on here Kerry" seeing Leon turned around watching them "this is my intel officer Leon"

Looking at Kerry's boyfriend he had heard about him from the team, not much from Kerry herself "so you're Kerry's boyfriend" glancing at Kerry before his eyes return to Leon "that sounds like me". Looking at him and back to Kerry "didn't think you were Kerry's type" shaking her head slightly exasperation in her voice "what is my type Leon" glancing back at the screen "he looks more like Stella's type, if she was into guys" rolling her eyes at Leon "she isn't even into guys" turning to look at Kerry "suppose it depends who the guy is, I can kind of see her with your boyfriend. Her voice with warning in it "Leon" turning back to face the screen "I'm just saying" Feeling Mick's hand on her waist his voice soft whisper in her ear "You're the only one I'm interested in"

Walking over to Leon hitting him over the head "why don't you do what you are actually paid for" before moving away. Walking down the corridor away from everyone "you need to get out of town for a few days or a couple of weeks" seeing the worry look in Kerry's eyes reaching out for her arm "talk to me here Kerry, you are starting to worry me" biting her lip looking up at him "what I am about to tell isn't public knowledge as such" leaning down "its about the Insigma's isn't it" nodding her head "you know there is a major crackdown on the bikie gangs" nodding "yeah I've heard about it on the news, what's that got to do with me" taking a deep breath she had to tell him she couldn't let him be at risk "the crackdowns are going to be pretty full on and heavy for all bikie gangs, they have already started" looking at the worry in his girlfriend's eyes "you're talking about raids aren't you" her tongue moving over her lip raising her eyes "the Insigma's were raided today, we did Tankers place" putting his arms over his head "he didn't take too kindly to them, did he threaten you" looking up at her boyfriend his caring eyes she didn't want to worry him she could take care of herself "you could say that" his eyes moving around before landing on Kerry "it isn't me I'm worried about, it's you. You need to be careful Kerry, they will come after you, you're the reason I left them and that I haven't regretted once as I love you but they see it all differently and if the police are involved they know you are with the police and tactical response" putting her hands under his shirt leaning against his chest "I'll be fine, you need to get out of town until this dies down" moving her head away to look at him "this won't die down for a long time, they will keep on trying to get you, they will do more than….., I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you Kez" moving his lips down towards her drawing her towards him her hands moving around his stomach "unless you want me to do you here, as that is really turning me on"

A smile on her face "as tempting as that is we would get caught" moving her hands away "maybe" moving his face down to her "when is your break" grabbing his hand, calling out to Leon "I'll be on my mobile" hearing Mick whisper "I really don't think you'd be answering any phone" hopping in her car quickly pulling out of base not seeing Leon coming out "where are you going?" as he sees the car pull out.

Hearing Lawson through the coms "Leon Kerry there?" leaning back in his chair tossing cheezels into his mouth "nah, she's on her phone though if you really want it, but I doubt she will be answering that"

Turning to see the amused look on Stella's face "why, where is she?" his feet up on the desk "Mick came in and they left, a while ago now, you can try calling her but I think her mind will be elsewhere amongst other things". Seeing a smirk on Stella's face "I think it would be more than her mind being elsewhere" seeing the glare Lawson gives her

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

Pulling up outside base her eyes moving around reaching out touching his cheek "sure I can't convince you to leave" moving his hand through her hair "another lunch break like that might" a short laugh "yeah right, this is serious Mick" his hand touching her chin "I know Kez but I'm not leaving you here by yourself and after that I'd miss you, I couldn't go a couple of weeks without touching you and I'd worry that something might happen to you" shaking her head "Mick I've survived all my life, I'm surrounded by police all day" interrupting her "but not at night, I know what they are like"

Shrugging not even convincing herself more of Mick "maybe they are just idle threats" seeing him raise his eyes "you don't believe that" glancing at her watch "I have to get back" feeling his lips upon hers his voice soft and hoarse "I'll see you tonight, hold that thought to continue where we left off"

Watching as he gets out of the car walking over to his bike she should of known he was stubborn and wouldn't leave winding down the window "Mick, stay away from them, don't go and see them" seeing the wave of his hand before parking the car.

Looking up seeing a smirk on Leon's face "what" shaking his head where was the old Kerry "good lunch break" moving away from him towards her cubicle looking at the photo on her desk of her and Mick, a present from him a few weeks ago a smile forming on her face that was the kind of lunch break she wasn't used to, things were different with Mick she couldn't lose him shit why did she go this morning, what was Lawson's point in it all, Lawson all they did now was fight.

Walking out to her car watching as the TR cars pull in seeing Lawson's eyes meet with hers hearing him call out her name "what" putting his hand on her arm "They didn't have enough evidence to hold Tanker on, he's been released" nodding not coming as a surprise to her "you think he'll come after me" leaning down slightly "he did threaten you Kerry" her eyes looking up at him "I'll be fine Lawson" moving his hand off her arm "Is Mick going away" rolling her eyes walking away from him not wanting another argument hearing him call out "just be careful both of you" walking away seeing Josh standing there "you want to go to the pub" nodding at his friend "I'll get my stuff"

"I'll be glad when these raids are over, only a few more to go, by now the ones that haven't been raided we won't catch anything now" sipping the beer listening to Josh trying to concentrate his mind going back to Kerry all they had been doing is fighting seeing Josh nod "Kerry's here with her boyfriend" turning around in his seat seeing Mick put his hand protectively on her back ushering her through the pub "can't see what she sees in him, all he is doing is ruining her career, today she was threatened because of him". Watching Kerry look up at him as his lips come down to meet hers was he actually jealous of them, turning away "she looks happy though"

Looking around the pub as Mick is up at the counter he eyes resting on the table as Mick comes up to her seeing Josh wave and Lawson try to smile looking around for a table, damn the only one they have to walk past them "isn't that some of your team there" nodding smiling at him "yeah" "want to join them" looking up at him her tongue moving around her mouth "umm" shaking her head as they walk past seeing Josh nod "Kerry" her eyes moving to Lawson as Josh continues "joining us" looking up at Mick "quickly yeah"

Seeing the glare of Lawson upon them "Mick, Josh, Sergeant Brendon Joshua and I think you know Lawson, Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake my two team leaders" her eyes moving to Lawson warning in them.

Leaning back on the chair Mick's arm resting on top of it starting to relax hearing Lawson's voice "so Mick, still keep in contact with Insigma's or go on any rides with them" seeing the glare in Kerry's eyes towards him shaking her head her voice with warning "Lawson" ignoring Kerry "I mean you were with them for so long, be hard to just give it all up"

Seeing him reach for Kerry's hand "not really, I made my decision and I'm happy with it" ignoring Kerry's glare "happy that Kerry is going out with an ex bikie, don't you think that will affect her career, the illegal activities that they did you must miss it all, the lifestyle"

Turning to Mick "Sorry, we're out of here" picking up her bag leaning down towards Lawson her voice full of anger "you just couldn't help yourself" picking up a glass of water tossing it on Lawson "keep this up and I will get you transferred out to Bourke, stay the fuck out of my personal life"

Watching Kerry storm out of the pub seeing Mick's hand around her waist feeling Josh's eyes on him saying nothing "what" seeing him shake her head "you enjoying pissing her off lately" shaking his head at Josh "she just can't see that she is better of without him" finishing is beer "you're not helping it"

Standing outside the pub the anger still there pacing around "he just can't help himself who does he think he is" moving towards her pulling her towards his body "leave it Kez, you've said he's protective of you" moving away from him "he's gone to far this time" reaching for her hand he had noticed the tension between them "cmon let's forget it and go home" his voice soft and low "I'll make you forget all about him" looking up at him a smile on her face her hands entwining his

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo

Hearing a knock on the door the knock getting louder pulling away from Mick quickly putting something on leaning over to kiss him "hold that thought" going down the stairs the knocking getting louder calling out "hang on" opening the door surprise on her face "Kerry Vincent" nodding "yeah who are you?" seeing the badges flashing before her "Inspector Miller Ethical Standards, Detective Stephanie Harper and Detective Chris Finch, Drug Squad" looking up she knew the others slight confusion on her face "what's this about" seeing them look at her "maybe you want to put something else on" her eyes boring into his "what's this about" looking up at the top of the stairs seeing Mick there shorts on him as he starts to come down "we believe that there are illicit drugs on the premises and that drugs are being dealt" her face showing shock her mouth open "what" reaching out for the warrant "let me see that" reading the warrant there it was in black and white, turning to Chris "Chris what is this about, what's going on here" moving over to Kerry "photos turned up showing you dealing drugs to some guys, that's all I'm allowed to say" screwing up her face she wasn't a cop for nothing, watching as they search her house looking at Mick as he walks over "Who are these people Kez?" moving over to the kitchen "Drug Squad and Ethical Standard Department" the worry on his face "what's this about" shrugging "I don't know, but my guess is someone is trying to set me up"

Seeing Inspector Cox coming down the stairs a bag in his hand closing her eyes no surprise there "Kerry Vincent we need you and Michael Davidson to accompany us to the station" rolling her eyes her mouth open "what is it, heroine, coke what one" looking at Chris her eyes not moving "cocaine Kerry" her tongue moving around her lips "I'm getting changed" walking up the stairs turning to glance at them from the top "shit" looking at Mick in the bedroom she didn't want to think they were his "is that your stuff?"

Shaking his head looking at Kerry "shit Kerry, NO I don't know what is going on here but that isn't my stuff" watching as he walks over to her putting his hands on his shoulder "I don't know how it got here, but I swear Kez I have never bought drugs into this house" moving away from him turning to look at them "you do drugs" shaking his head finishing getting dressed "No ….. not anymore, let's not do this here" seeing her blue eyes not moving from his " I haven't touched drugs since I met you" watching as she walks out of the room damn why did her cop instincts have to kick in, he had been and lived with her long enough to know that look on her face.

Moving out of the room "shit" screwing up her face, did she believe him she wanted to but there was stuff she didn't know, were the drugs his, part of her believed him but how did someone get into the house and when.


End file.
